Secrets Can Kill
by drummergirl95
Summary: A new doctor shows up in Eureka with a dangerous secret, and a dark past. Rated M for language, and possibly sexual situations later.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Eureka, definitely don't own Nathan, and that makes me cry, but I do own Colonel Webster.**

Stark walked into Allison's office. "Allison, we do not need another doctor. I can handle the load just fine!" he snapped.

Allison looked up from the report she was reading. Everyone knew that their relationship had started up again, but she wasn't planning on giving him any special treatment. "This wasn't my call Nathan. And I don't care what you say, I am still your boss."

Nathan grinned seductively. "Ooh, so we're taking charge now, huh?"

Allison ignored him and went back to her paper. "We're getting another doctor and that's final. Oh, and she's going to be in charge."

Nathan coughed. "Uh…excuse me?"

"You heard me Nathan. She's one of the best trauma surgeons that the Army has. She's going to be the chief of medicine here."

Nathan shook his head disbelievingly. "No way Allison. She can't be chief of medicine. You have to have Level 5 Security clearance. No doctor outside Eureka has that."

Allison was hardly paying attention. "She does."

"That's impossible! What the fuck does an Army doctor need Level 5 clearance? I'm not going along with this Allison. She can be in charge on paper, but I'm calling the shots."

Allison was getting tired of his complaining. "Fine, do what ever you want Nathan. Just don't make it my problem."

Nathan threw his hands in the air. "Why the hell are you mad at me?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of your whining and complaining when things don't go your way. This is what happens when you don't follow by the rules. People don't trust you and they put someone they know follows rules in charge, even if they're less qualified."

Nathan shook his head in disgust. "This if fucking ridiculous. I'm going to stay at my place tonight. I have a lot of work I need to catch up on."

Allison threw the report down on the table and stood up to face Nathan. "Fine! Do what ever the hell you want if you're too much of a pussy to fight for something! I know you aren't behind on your work! So go ahead and make lame, grab ass lies to worm your way out of actually facing a problem for once! Have fun tonight by yourself, cause I'm not taking care of you!"

There was a nervous cough from the doorway. A female soldier stood in the doorway with Sheriff Carter standing behind her, barely able to suppress a grin. Allison immediately sat down and started shuffling papers and Nathan back away from the desk. He cleared his throat nervously. "Dr. Blake, I'll be in the infirmary if you need me." He stalked out of the room, slamming Carter's shoulder on the way out.

"What can I do for you Colonel?"

The colonel stepped forward to Allison's desk and stood at attention. "Colonel Jenna Webster reporting for duty ma'am. I'm your new chief medical officer."

Allison nodded, searching for the personnel file. "Do you prefer colonel or doctor?"

"Colonel ma'am." Colonel Webster cracked a wry smile. "It helps reinforce that I'm in charge."

Allison smiled in sympathy. "I know what you mean. I'm sorry, but I can't find any record of the hospitals you've been stationed at. I'm guessing things were just a little chaotic during the war?"

Colonel Webster betrayed her calm by shuffling slightly. Allison almost missed the sign it was so subtle. "That's because I wasn't stationed at a hospital during the war."

Allison looked at the personnel folder again. "It says here you graduated top of your class from UCLA Medical School. Then you were stationed to Hawaii for your seven year internship before being transferred overseas. But after that, I can't find any record of you acting as a trauma surgeon. I'm guessing you were a field surgeon, because I see you were promoted shortly after arrival to major. I would just like to know a little more about your experience."

Colonel Webster cleared her throat. "I'm afraid all of that's classified ma'am. Just know that the Army wouldn't have sent me if I wasn't the best."

Allison nodded, but was far from satisfied. She was determined to get the answers she wanted, and to get back at Nathan for being a prick. "Tell you what Colonel, you can start tomorrow, but first you need to have a physical, and also submit some DNA for the security scanners. So head down to the infirmary, and Dr. Stark will get you situated. Sheriff Carter will show you the way."

Colonel Webster nodded curtly and walked out with Carter. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, just a little lovers quarrel. Nathan's probably pissed about something, and Allison didn't want to here about it. Guarantee you though, they'll show up late tomorrow, and both with a couple of scratches and bruises that weren't there today."

"That kind of couple, huh?"

Carter laughed. "Yeah, usually Stark will spend half of the night in his house before crawling to Allison's. Ah, here we are. The infirmary. Have fun getting poked and prodded."

"Trust me, when you've been in the Army as long as I've been you get used to it." It took Colonel Webster a second before she realized what she had just said. "Wait, that didn't come out right, I meant I've had a lot of physicals, so I'm used to it."

Carter laughed. "I'll see you around."

Colonel Webster nodded, and walked into the infirmary. It was the highest tech facility she had ever seen, she didn't even know what half the equipment did. In the corner she saw the doctor that Dr. Blake had been arguing with earlier. She walked up to him. "Dr. Stark?"

The man turned around. "What?"

Colonel Webster just stood taller against his intense glare that she was sure had made more than a few seasoned scientists back down. "Dr. Blake ordered me to come down here for a physical. If you don't want to do it that's fine, I can come back later when you've cooled off."

Stark didn't say anything, but pulled on a pair of exam gloves, snapping them as imposingly as he could. "Oh no, it's alright. Wouldn't want to go against protocol, now would we. Down to your underwear please."

Colonel Webster stared right back at him, not taking her eyes off him as she undressed. She slowly started unbuttoning her uniform jacket, and placed it carefully on the back of the chair. Stark coughed uncomfortably and walked away to put up a privacy screen. When he returned Webster was completely undressed. The first thing he thought was, 'No way in hell she's a doctor!'

She had scars running all over her body. She had multiple scars on her knees betraying several knee repairs. Going up her body her right thigh had two round scars on it, bullet wounds. Going to her abdomen there was a large, and still new scar running across the front left of abdomen around back. There were several more bullet wounds dotting her back and chest. Her arms had several more scars on them; her right shoulder had a scar running from the front, over the top of it, ending in the back. Her neck had a jagged scar running from her jugular across to her carotid artery.

Webster looked at him funny. "What, never seen a female body before?"

Stark shook his head a little before looking back at her. It was then that he noticed, despite the scars she was in top physical condition. Her back muscles rippled as she moved and she had an impressive six pack. By her shoulders and arms it was obvious that she lifted weights, and her legs were runner's legs. He knew he was staring again, and Webster noticed it too and she clenched her jaw.

He coughed uncomfortably and grabbed her file. He felt like he shouldn't have been surprised when the sheets just telling about past injuries and surgeries were three pages long but he was.

"How did you get these many injuries as a doctor? I thought they took care of you."

Webster shrugged. "It was a rough couple of wars. Even doctors had to fight."

Stark looked at her oddly, "War?"

Webster silently cursed herself for her slip of the tongue. "I just meant that the war had spread so far across the Middle East that it felt like a bunch of different wars. For each country it was a different enemy, that's all."

Stark nodded. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

**AN. R&R pretty please. Col Webster is based off of one of my other characters named Colonel Moen, so if you want a little insight and sneakpeak into what she's like you can read my Patriot fanfic called One Nation Under God, no pressure though : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a massive writer's block. Please forgive me.**

Webster walked into Global Dynamics shaking her head slightly. It was going to take a while for her to get used to that damn hologram hiding the road. She stepped out of the elevator, straightening her fatigues and giving her best 'I'm the Colonel and don't fuck with me face.' She stopped short when she saw Carter walking by her. "Sheriff Carter, fancy seeing you here."

Carter laughed, and looked pointedly at her uniform. "I'm always here. What's up with the cammies, planning on going off to war?"

Webster actually chuckled. "No. I hate my dress uniform, so I wear my ACUs whenever I get the chance. Dr. Blake said that this place was a little laid back when it came to the dress code."

Carter started walking with her to the lab. "Well, you look very relaxed. Hey, I know you probably want to be on time, but I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee, before you start and stuff."

Webster looked at him appraisingly. "That sounds like a very good idea. But you're driving, I hate that damn hologram."

Carter laughed. "No problem." Carter knew this woman was incredibly smart, just like the rest of Eureka, but the fact that she found little things, like the hologram and no menus at Café Diem, disconcerting made her seem so much more normal. She didn't flout her MD or all the things she had done. Carter was convinced that she only mentioned she was a doctor or a soldier when she was asked. "So, you have a place to stay yet?"

"Yeah, GD already set me up in a place. Gotta tell you, nicest house I'll ever live in." As they started driving back to GD they got stuck in a traffic jam.

Carter looked mildly concerned. "What the hell is going on?"

Webster shrugged. "It's a traffic jam. They happen all the time."

Carter shook his head. "No, this is Eureka. We don't get traffic jams unless something crashes in the middle of the road." Jo started running past the car and Carter yelled out. "Jo! What's going on?"

Jo shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. They're saying it was an accident, I think someone's hurt."

Webster got out of the car. "That's my cue. Do you have a first aid kit?"

Carter nodded and threw one at her. They all followed down the road until they came up on the wreck. "Shit," said Carter. The car was flipped on its roof, and from the look of it, it had flipped several times. The windshield was completely smashed in, and the doors were totally collapsed. It was a Beamer with the license plate STARK1. "It's Stark's car."

Stark was lying half out of his car, blood poring from his forehead, and seeping through his shirt. Webster ran to him, and slid on her knees so she was next to him, oblivious of the broken glass. "Hey buddy, ya still with me?"

Stark looked at her fuzzily, but didn't answer. She took off her over shirt and rolled it up under his head. "C'mon man, stay with me, wait, no, look at me." Webster dolled out orders to Stark sharp enough that he paid attention, but with kind voice of a doctor. "I'm here man, so don't you go anywhere." Webster put her fingers against Stark's throat, counting. She shook her head worriedly. "Carter, we need to get him to a hospital, and fast."

Carter shook his head. "Jo, pull the seats out of my Jeep, I'll take him to GD."

With the help of Carter and Jo, Webster got Stark into the car. She crawled next to him, ripping his shirt open. Her jaw clenched in worry and concentration, but gave no more outer sign that anything was wrong. Carter looked at them, concern written on his face. Webster looked at him sharply. "Hey, Sheriff! If I don't get him under the knife in 20 minutes, we're gonna have some problems."

Jack nodded and slid into the drivers seat. He sped down the road at full tilt, sirens blaring. "You, uh, act like you've done this before. I always thought doctors sucked in the field."

Webster had her hand pressed against Stark's abdomen, attempting to stem the bleeding. "I was a combat field surgeon. Advanced teams like Rangers and Marines needed doctors but there was no way for them to get to us, so we went with them."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

Webster laughed. "You know, people always have this image that doctors can't fight. We have to go to OCS just like everyone else. We just happen to wield scalpels instead of guns. We do know how to fight, it is the first job of a soldier, and in the army people seem to forget, you're a soldier first, then a doctor or what ever you do second. Your duty as a soldier outweighs all else if that's what's needed."

As Carter sped down the straight a way, he took a hurried glance towards Stark. Webster was kneeling by his side, her hands pressed against his abdomen. Despite her best efforts, they were having little effect. Carter could see the blood poring between her fingers, the edges of the wound ragged. Webster gritted her teeth, Stark had more than one wound that was life threatening. A section of the car frame had gone through his leg, severing the femoral artery. Shards of glass from the windshield had torn the gash in his stomach. Webster grabbed her jacket and shoved it against the stomach wound, holding it with one hand. Her right was placed at the top of Stark's leg, pushing as hard as she could against the femoral artery.

Carter looked back towards the road, thanking God that the bridge was only 50 feet away, and Stark was conscious, more or less. The car skidded to a halt directly in front of the doors to GD. He leapt from the car yelling for medics. He sent another silent prayer when he saw doctors with gurneys run out of the building. Jo had called ahead with the situation.

Webster got Stark up on the gurney and left with out saying a word. Allison ran up to Carter, worry evident on her face, and signs of recent tears. "Oh Carter, is he going to be all right?"

Carter held her close. "Don't worry, as much as you didn't trust Webster, she seems to know what she's doing. He's still alive. Her biggest worry was getting him here."

Allison nodded, her body going numb as the possibility of Nathan dying. She let Carter lead her into the building and down into the medical wing. Henry was waiting for them, concern painted across his features, as he glanced frequently from them to the door to the operating room. After what seemed like hours, Webster walked through the door, still dressed in her blood stained combat uniform. Her face was haggard, and had blood smeared across, but she looked hopeful.

"Allison?"

Allison stood up shakily. "Jenna, how is he?"

"He lost a lot of blood, but he's going to be fine. Thankfully the shard that severed the femoral artery made a clean cut, so it practically closed itself off. We are going to have to keep an eye on the stomach wound, it penetrated deep into the abdomen wall, and sliced up the stomach pretty bad. We're keeping him on some hefty bases to keep the acidity level down, but I'm not sure how long we can keep that up. I'm afraid it's going to be real touch and go for a while."

Allison nodded, fresh tears appearing. "Can I see him?"

Webster looked towards the door, thinking for a second, but shrugged whatever thought was going through her mind off. "Yeah, sure. He's sleeping now, and will be for a while, but if I tell you to leave, you have to go immediately, no questions asked."

Allison nodded, and followed Webster into the room. She gasped quietly when she saw Nathan. His face was as white as the sheets he laid on, the dark red of the different cuts on his face and arms were in sharp contrast. But for all the injuries, he looked at peace. She pulled up a chair and sat down. "Thank you so much Jenna. I was wrong to doubt your skill as a surgeon."

Jenna crossed her arms. "It's alright Dr. Blake. I just wish this wasn't the way I had to prove it. Stay as long as you want, I'll be in the next room over if you need me."

Allison nodded her head in thanks. She grabbed her PDA and held it to her ear. "Fargo?"

Fargo's tinny voice answered immediately back. "Yes Dr. Blake?"

"Can you bring my laptop to the infirmary? I'm going to be working down here today." Allison put the phone down, and gazed at Nathan, praying hard for the first time in a long time, that the man she loved wouldn't leave her for a second time.

Jenna looked at Allison through the window between the two rooms. She held the office phone to her ear, answering in only curt yeses and nos. She listened for a long time, half paying attention to the phone, and staring at Allison and Nathan. "Yes sir, I understand. I don't know the circumstances of the crash, but I imagine the sheriff will investigate it. Yes, sir. I will give him an alternate blood sample. Well, regardless what caused the crash, Blake trusts me now. And Stark will be out for awhile, so I'll pretty much be by myself." Webster gave the phone a predatory smile, almost accenting her canines, giving her a feral, slightly evil look. "Perfectly sir." She put the phone down and leaned back in her chair, putting her hands behind her head. "Well, this has to be the easiest assignment I've ever been given."

**AN. Ah ha, I have added intrigue. I'll try to update sooner, but no promises.**


End file.
